


[Art] The Only Son of Themyscira

by architeuthis



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Costume Change, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Greco-Roman Inspired, Line Art, Other, Themyscira (DCU), art nouveau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis
Summary: Clark Kent in Themysciran attire. For the Superbat Reverse Bang.





	[Art] The Only Son of Themyscira

  
[Click to enlarge.](https://i.imgur.com/Ih6lk1F.png)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Only Son of Themyscira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599644) by [mitzvahmelting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzvahmelting/pseuds/mitzvahmelting)




End file.
